


Two Biotics And A Soldier Walk Into A Bar

by PetitAvocat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard finds himself in a polyamorous relationship with two biotics who are, surprisingly, not as opposed to... <i>sharing</i> as he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Biotics And A Soldier Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprosefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/gifts).



For once, everything seems to have gone _better_ than expected.

What a pleasant surprise.

*

_One hour ago…_

Shepard slides into a chair across from Kaidan at Apollo’s.  They make small talk.  They laugh together, and Shepard’s heart twinges with memories of the SR-1, of what almost was, but never quite got there.

Then Kaidan tells him, in typically vague fashion: he wants something with someone.  Only slightly more specific: with someone he already cares about.  Shepard suspects, but he has to play the game too, just a little – yes, he also wants something.  With someone.  And when Kaidan echoes him, asking, _Someone, Shepard?_ he smiles, and says, _You, Kaidan, it’s always been you._

And then his smile falters, because, well, it _has_ always been Kaidan, but it’s also someone else.  He tries to explain.  There’s… well, he met someone during the Collector mission.

Kaidan’s face falls, and Shepard stumbles over himself in his haste to explain, stomach twisting, _no, please don’t take this away from me on top of everything else_.  It’s not a one-or-the-other thing, he says.  It’s _both_ , he lo—er, he wants to be with both of them, and okay, polyamory is still a little unconventional even in the 22nd century, and he understands if Kaidan isn’t okay with it, but he just wants to be clear that he doesn’t care for either of them any _less_ just because he cares for _both_ of them, and—

With a jolt of surprise, he cuts himself off as Kaidan places a hand over his, and curls their fingers together.  There’s a tiny hint of a smile playing around his lips, and Shepard holds his breath.  _Maybe, maybe just this once…_

“Jack, huh?  I’ve gotta ask – is it just the biotics, Shepard?  Because, you know, we _do_ run hot, but I’m not sure I can condone that kind of fetish –”

As soon as Shepard realizes he’s teasing, he grabs the back of the other man’s neck and interrupts him with a kiss.

“Jerk,” he whispers against Kaidan’s mouth, and then pulls back enough to rest their foreheads together.  “It’s not just the biotics.  Although Jack _does_ have quite a few… tricks.”  He smirks, and Kaidan raises an eyebrow at the obvious challenge.

“I can assure you, I’ve got a few things up my sleeve too.”

“Show me.”

They barely make it back to Shepard’s quarters before they are tugging at each other’s clothes, hands and mouths sliding lower over every revealed inch of skin.  They fall onto the bed and Kaidan flares, watching as Shepard’s eyes darken.  And then they lose themselves in each other.

*            *            *

Shepard stays in touch with Jack.  Irregular, but as often as they can get messages to each other, they do.  He tells her about Kaidan over a vid call one night, after the Major has gone to bed.  She smiles at him, more softly than he would have thought her capable of when he first met her.

Of course, she knows about his feelings.  It had been obvious on Horizon, and they’d talked about it after, once they’d started growing closer, during one of their quiet nights of trading small intimacies about themselves.  It wasn’t until after the assault on the Collector base that she suggested that he didn’t have to choose.

 _You’re still broken up about him_ , she’d said.  _You know, if he ever gets his head out of his ass…_

_Jack, I’m not – you’re just as important to me._

She’d laughed and shaken her head, looking down and then up at him in that way he knew meant she was taking a risk.  He’d reached out for her hand and she’d let him.

_No, dumbass.  I’m just saying, despite what people think about me… I can share.  And, hey, the Boy Scout wasn’t half bad to look at._

_You mean… the three of us?_

_That’s exactly what I mean.  Just… keep it in mind, okay?  Now get your ass over here._   And then she’d pulled him on top of her and rolled, pinning him to the mattress and sliding her hand down his body with wicked intent.

So now, her image flickering in front of him with that same vulnerable expression, he tries his damnedest to promise her: that she is everything to him, and Kaidan is too.  And that it doesn’t feel like he’s splitting his heart between them, that amazingly, in the midst of death and war and hopelessness, it feels like he has more of himself to give, and he never wants to stop giving to either one of them.

She laughs again, quietly, and it looks like she rests her hands on something in front of her to lean forward.  A few strands of hair have fallen loose from her ponytail and they brush the tip of her nose.

“I know, Shepard.  That stupid fucking heart of yours is too big for your own good.”

He smirks.  “You know, it’s not the _only_ part of me that’s too –”

“If you take that where I think you’re taking it, you can kiss this body goodbye.”  She stretches to show herself off.

“…did you mean that literally?  Because that’s okay with me.”

“Shut it.”

He salutes her teasingly.  “Yes ma’am.”  She goes to shut off the comm, but he remembers at the last second.

“Wait!  We’re supposed to be docking at the Citadel for repairs sometime soon.  You around?”

She nods.  “I can be.  Give me a little advance notice.”

“Will do. …love you, Jack.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  But she’s smiling as the comm goes dark, and that’s all he needs.

*            *            *

He means to tell Kaidan about the tattoo Jack gave him, he really does.  But the pain has mostly faded by the time Kaidan comes over for a dinner date.  And a few beers in, he’s all but forgotten about it, so much so that when Kaidan tugs at his shirt at the foot of the stairs after dinner, he pulls off the garment and throws it on the floor without a second thought.  Then Kaidan’s hands are at his waist, spinning him and gently pushing him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

He goes, but is suddenly stopped again.

“ _Whoa_ , Shepard, what the hell – I mean, when did – you have a _tattoo_ now?”

Shepard feels his ears going pink.

“I – actually, yesterday?  I meant to say something.  It’s… uh, I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.”

Kaidan gives him a look that’s half amused and half exasperated.  He is a bit too familiar with this particular look, he realizes, and snorts quietly.

“Jack?”  It’s only partially a question, and Shepard nods to confirm it.

“Jack.”

And now Kaidan leans back against the railing, thoughtful expression on his face, and Shepard isn’t quite sure where this is going anymore – they had been making such promising progress towards the bedroom, and he glances up the staircase longingly.

Kaidan catches him and chuckles.

“I was just thinking, Shepard.  You don’t have to, you know… hide us from each other.”

“I’m not –”

“You kinda are.  I’m just saying, you know _I_ have, uh, diverse interests.”  There’s that mischievous glint in Kaidan’s eyes.  “And, well, it couldn’t _hurt_ to ask Jack what she thinks, yeah?”

“I… guess…”

“Alright then.”  And suddenly Kaidan’s pulling up his omni-tool and dialing a code and how does he even _have_ her number?

Her voice comes through, a little staticky.  _“Yeah, what?”_

“Jack, this is Kaidan.  I’m at Shepard’s apartment, and he was just wondering – well, _we_ were, honestly – if you wanted to come, ah… join us.”

There’s a long, _very_ long pause, and Shepard is about to open his mouth and say _no never mind this was a terrible idea_ and then go lock himself in his room forever, but then Jack laughs.

 _“Join you?  You sure know how to pick your words, boy scout.”_   Kaidan bristles a little at the nickname, but she keeps speaking before he can respond.

_“Hell, why not.  Be there in five.”_

Kaidan grins slyly at him as he closes down his ‘tool.

“…should I be nervous?”

“I don’t know, Shepard.”  Kaidan stalks closer, caging him in against the railing with his arms.  “Should you?”  He kisses him fiercely, and it’s a full-body kiss, one arm circling his waist tightly and leaving no room for escape, the other hand sliding from his ass to his thigh, hiking his leg up over Kaidan’s hip, throwing him off-balance and powerless in exactly the way only two people in the galaxy know Commander Shepard likes.

Jack walks in just as Shepard lets out a desperate moan into Kaidan’s mouth.  She announces herself by surrounding Shepard in a biotic field and pulling him towards her, smirking at Kaidan when he stumbles backwards in surprise.

“Boy scout.”

“Psychotic biotic, that’s what they call you, right?”

Her smirk turns into a grin.  She keeps Shepard suspended about a foot off the ground; his pupils are blown out and he’s breathing heavily.

“Jack, Kaidan, I – can we go upstairs?  Please?”

They both ignore him and step closer to each other.  Kaidan flicks his hand in a tiny gesture and a small, localized biotic field springs up around Shepard’s hips.  He groans.  Loudly.  Kaidan flicks his hand again and the field starts moving, slowly, shimmering as it gently massages Shepard’s crotch.  His hips thrust helplessly against the dual fields he’s confined in, and he whimpers.

Jack and Kaidan hold each other’s gaze for another moment, and then some sort of unspoken agreement seems to have been reached.  Jack grins again.

“Nice trick, Alliance.”

“Thanks.  Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

Both the biotic fields disappear and Shepard drops onto his feet.  They’re on him, both of them, Jack in front and Kaidan behind, kissing his neck, the muscles of his back, his chest, hands roaming and if he wasn’t already on sensation overload he definitely would be now.  Somehow they make it to the bedroom.

“I like the tattoo, by the way,” Kaidan tosses over his shoulder as he pulls off his shirt.

“Thanks.”  Jack’s top got lost somewhere on the stairs.  She’s working on her pants now, and Shepard reaches forward to help her.  She bats his hand away.

“Shit, Shepard, lie back and let someone else to the work for once.”

Kaidan nods sagely and gives Shepard the same treatment when he tries to help with the sentinel’s trousers.  “The woman gives good advice, Shepard.”  Jack snorts at this.

They work surprisingly well together to get Shepard stripped the rest of the way.  Kaidan occupies his mouth so he hardly notices Jack tugging his pants down, and only _really_ becomes aware of his state of undress when a wet, hot mouth slides down his cock.

He tries to say, _fuck_ , but it comes out an incoherent moan against Kaidan’s lips.  Kaidan breaks away and pushes him to lie down on the bed, straddles his torso, presses his cock against Shepard’s willing mouth until he opens and sucks the head of Kaidan’s length between his lips.  Kaidan supports his head as he takes him deeper, and, well, it isn’t the first time Shepard has moaned while going down on him, but his moans are rather more enthusiastic now, and Kaidan has a hard time reining himself in, everything in his body telling him to thrust forward, get more of this perfect mouth around his cock.

He has the presence of mind to realize that they’re going to need some preparation, and he’s also heard from Shepard that he and Jack have experimented with pegging, so he trusts that Jack knows what she’s doing.

“Hey, Jack, catch.”  He biotically pulls the bottle of lube from its place on the nightstand and gives it a little bump just before it reaches his hand so it sails backwards, trusting Jack to catch it.  The cap clicks open and Shepard’s eyes widen.

Kaidan fucks harder into his mouth, gasping, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he feels Shepard’s tongue exploring his length.  He knows exactly when Jack slides her finger in, because Shepard’s body arches between his thighs and a deep rumbling groan vibrates up from his chest.  He pulls out of Shepard’s mouth and rolls to the side to watch Jack work.

Her lips are stretched around Shepard’s cock, and she’s somehow still managing to have a wicked smirk on her face.  Kaidan can’t see how many fingers she has in him but her hand is slowly pumping back and forth; she flares suddenly and a long string of expletives bursts from Shepard’s mouth.  His hands are bunched into the sheets, toes curling, hips off the bed in a wordless plea for more.

Kaidan slowly strokes himself as he watches, and then Jack’s hand twists and her other hand clamps down on the base of Shepard’s cock and she deepthroats him and he _screams_ , muscles standing out in his arms, his thighs, his abs as he tries to buck into her mouth but she won’t let him, holding him in stasis with her biotics until he calms.

Kaidan realizes his breaths are coming in harsh pants, and his hips are rocking into his fist faster and faster.  He forces himself to slow down, but the needy whimpers, the fine trembling he can see in Shepard are pushing him close to the edge.  He exchanges a look with Jack, and she nods.

“Come here, Shepard.”  His voice is even huskier than usual.  When Shepard doesn’t move right away, Kaidan growls, and tugs him up the bed with another blue field.  The biotics cause a wracking shudder to go through Shepard’s body, and when his back presses against Kaidan’s chest he whines, grinding his hips back onto the other man’s cock.

Jack tosses the lube back to him and he slicks himself up, then slowly pushes into Shepard, holding the soldier still by his hips.  Shepard’s fingers are digging into Kaidan’s thighs, his head is thrown back on Kaidan’s shoulder, and his eyes are closed, but they snap open when he feels Jack swing a leg over them, positioning herself above Shepard, one hand on Kaidan’s shoulder and the other on Shepard’s.

She waits until Kaidan is buried as deep as he can go inside Shepard, and then with predatory grace slams herself down on his cock.  He moans and tries to rock himself forward into her, or back onto Kaidan, but he’s trapped between their bodies, so he grabs Jack’s hips with one hand and slides the other behind Kaidan’s neck, remembering through his haze that his amp jack is exquisitely sensitive.  After a moment of fumbling he finds it and starts massaging with two fingers and Kaidan _jerks_ with his whole body, gripping Shepard bruisingly tight and flaring, his corona big enough to crackle along Shepard’s skin and tease up Jack’s hands to tickle at her wrists.

Jack chuckles above them.  “Ooh, _tingly_ ,” she purrs, and then activates her own biotics, so Shepard is caught between two fields.  He makes some kind of strangled noise low in his throat and tries to move again, but Kaidan holds him still, letting Jack grind down on him.  She pulls his head to her breasts, and he tongues at her nipples, tugging them alternately between his teeth until she hisses out a breath and starts _riding_ , hips rolling smooth and fast as she takes his cock into her over and over.  Kaidan finds her rhythm and starts rocking into Shepard to match, hands firm on his hips and teeth nipping at his neck.

Then he reaches around, locks eyes with Jack as his fingers find her clit, and sparks his biotics against her.

She keens, throws her head back and gyrates on Shepard’s cock and against Kaidan’s fingers and from the way Shepard lets out a choked gasp, the way Jack’s nails suddenly dig in against his shoulder he knows she just fell over the edge.  Her hips slow their movement for a few seconds, but it doesn’t take her long to recover, and when she does she looks down at Kaidan and starts leaning backwards.

He catches on quickly and shifts, moving Shepard with him until they’ve rotated so Jack is lying down, Shepard on top of her and Kaidan kneeling behind him.  He thrusts into Shepard – almost fully out and then a hard slam back in, pulling a deep groan from the soldier and snapping his hips forward into Jack in a chain reaction.  She squirms on the bed below them and wraps her long legs around the back of Kaidan’s thighs to pull him closer, her own hips arching off the bed to meet every one of Shepard’s thrusts, her hands going above her head to twist into the sheets and her mouth falling open, tiny mewls escaping her each time Shepard buries himself in her.

Her breasts bounce a little with each thrust and Shepard cradles one in his hand, caressing her nipple with his thumb and then pinching and twisting abruptly.  She swears violently, Shepard’s name finding its place among her curses like it belongs there, and he whines, rocking back and forth between Kaidan’s cock and Jack’s cunt, shuddering and gasping and _coming_ suddenly, everything whiting out around him – he vaguely hears Kaidan cry out at feeling his body convulse around the biotic’s length, and then he feels Kaidan pulse inside him as he bites down on Shepard’s shoulder.  His chest is heaving against Shepard’s back and his hips are rolling like he can’t stop them, pushing Shepard just a tiny bit in and out of Jack with each movement.

When they come back to themselves Jack is lying there, smirk on her face and fingers of one hand slowly circling her clit.  Shepard and Kaidan separate, and Shepard flashes a grin at Jack before scooting backwards and lying on his stomach between her legs.  Kaidan quickly follows suit and Jack spreads her legs further, allowing them both access.  Shepard swipes his tongue up her slit and her hips buck gently.  She props herself up on her elbows so she can watch, and Kaidan joins Shepard, their tongues exploring her and tangling with each other; they get distracted once and start kissing, tasting Jack mixed in with each other until she grabs both their heads and pulls them back to her.  Kaidan slides three fingers into her and curls forward as Shepard laps and sucks at her clit and she groans, her eyes dark and eerie blue.  Kaidan puts his other hand on her stomach and sparks, and tiny shockwaves roll up her torso to the base of her throat.  Her whole body shivers.

She falls back onto the bed and starts glowing brighter.  Kaidan increases his strokes inside her and Shepard moans against her folds and she swears again and then she clenches around his fingers and her hand fists in his hair and she comes, hard and fast and hot just like she _is_ , and all they can do is hang on as she rides it out, rides _them_ out.

When her eyes open, she strokes one hand down the side of Shepard’s face, cupping his jaw gently.  Her other hand loosens in Kaidan’s hair, but tugs lightly, affectionately almost, before withdrawing.

“Not bad, boy scout.”

He smirks.  “More where that came from.”

She laughs and it sounds happy, as Shepard curls up next to her and Kaidan on his other side.

“You’ll have to show me,” she murmurs.

Shepard snuggles between them and hums contentedly, and Kaidan wraps his arm around his Commander’s waist.

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
